Celebrity Clash
by Sugerose
Summary: Naraku has a plan to kidnap Japan's most beloved celebrities and create a reality show forcing them to interact. What will happen when Kagome, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Kikyo clash?


Chapter One

" Kagura?" A petite pale girl leaned to one side quirkily as she gazed upon her older sister, "Whatcha doing?"

Kagura gave her usual reply, "Something for Naraku again."

The pale girl pouted for she knew that this was the cue for her to go back up to her room so that Kagura could call her boss. As her footsteps retreated down the stairs, the door clicked shut and echoed slightly. With one hand dialing her cell phone and the other inserting a long diamond clip into her black silken hair, Kagura gazed at a castle far off into the distance from her window. A regular human ear couldn't hear the words coming from the phone, but Kagura had ears as sharp as knives. A few minutes passed, and Kagura hadn't moved an inch. Her mind was too busy making sure she remembered everything of the instructions her boss gave her.

"Just get it done." With that as a goodbye, her boss hanged up on her. Kagura gazed at the castle one last time and sighed, " I guess it's about to begin." And with a large and unladylike yawn, she opened the door and left without a backward glance.

At the exact same moment, an exact same yawn escaped from the mouth of a sleepy young model as he awoke from his long slumber.

"G'morning cutie," The young man said as he placed his arm around a young woman half naked in his bed.

"Good morning Miroku," She smiled up at him and placed her head on his chest. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine" Miroku resisted the urge to yawn again.

" Sweetie, I have a question for you." The girl twirled her hair, flirting non discretely.

Miroku answered trying to keep the boredom out of his voice, "Yes dear?"

"Why did you stop yesterday?"

"Because you're only 17, and that's not right." He replied as he gave a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"So you're saying if I'm 19, you would have done it?"

Miroku answered with a singsong voice, "Maybe" Then, his eyes fell upon his watch and silently swore, "Oh my god, I'm late!!! I can't believe it's 8pm already! When did we go to sleep?"

The girl laughed and answered, " Around 9 in the morning, you already missed your photo shoot. Isn't it time for your club appearance?"

"Indeed. Order room service or anything you want, it's on me! Good bye!" And with that, Miroku walked out of the 17-year-old's life forever.

Kagura was getting impatient. She tapped her foot on the sidewalk outside Miroku's famous club, the Wind Tunnel. It was eight already, Miroku was supposed to have shown up at his club half an hour ago. She had a schedule to keep and didn't want to be delayed. A figure slowly emerged from the darkness. Kagura breathed out a single word, "Finally." She would have to make this fast. With a flash, she took two steps and bumped into him in the middle of the sidewalk, supposedly an accident. She had purposely dressed in a very revealing outfit and had used her diamond clip to shape her hair in a coy manner.

Miroku, being the perverted model that he was, stared at her and drooled.

Kagura inwardly smiled, he was too easy. She winked at him and said, "If you kiss me, I'll do whatever you want."

As soon as Miroku leaned in to take the kiss, Kagura knew her job here was done. Atop her lips was a layer of poisonous blood red lipstick. After a moment of joy, Miroku slumped over as the poison took its effect.

Kagura sighed as she muttered, "One down, five more to go. I so need a vacation after this."

"GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!" A curious strong man with silver long locks of hair was running past a large mob of girls, or at least, he was trying to. "GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!!!"

The fan girls quieted down, surprised that their dream hunk was so temperamental.

"Don't worry don't worry!" A short old man jumped happily towards the dog eared panting actor surrounded by his adoring fans. " InuYasha is a bit rowdy today. You see, we accidentally gave him too much sugar. And Koga came by today too. You gals can't blame him right?"

Immediately, every girl melted and cried out in unison, " Awwwwwwwww… Of course, it's Koga!" They winked at each other. Everyone knew that InuYasha and Koga were enemies. Luckily for the both of them, their mutual hatred only boosted their fan base.

"DON'T MENTION THAT SCUM'S NAME!!!" InuYasha burst out his anger. But unfortunately, his agent was smart. He knew that if he told the fans it was all Koga's fault, InuYasha would get angry over Koga's name being mentioned. It would then appear to the fans that he really was mad about Koga instead of the truth, which is that InuYasha was an overly angry jerk. No matter what InuYasha did after that, the girls would not quiet down or let go of him.

His limo finally pulled around the curb and InuYasha jumped into it before the girls even had a chance to react. His agent came along too of course.

"MYOGA! Why'd you have to do that?"

"Tsk tsk InuYasha, you should know by now that you only make money if you have fans. Therefore we must treat your fans very well."

" Well the next time you do that I will rip your brains out, feed them to monkeys, and then fire you."

" Well…said…sir…" Myoga feebly muttered.

"You bet it's well said." Then, InuYasha turned his temper onto his late limo driver, " Yo, you're late. Why's that? You know I hate spending a minute more than I have to with my fans."

The limo driver turned around slowly to reveal that she was not who InuYasha thought he was. InuYasha stared at her with a shocked face. Before he could think, he asked, " Yo…Bob…why are you a girl?"

The smile left Kagura's face as she wondered just how stupid this actor was. She sighed and turned to Myoga, " I am under Naraku's orders to kidnap famous people in order to isolate them together and make a highly interesting and entertaining TV show. We would like to use InuYasha. All we need is your consent, and he'll be legally ours."

InuYasha stared at Myoga, " Is that…even possible?"

Myoga stared back and answered, "Well, your parents left you in my care until I deem you mature enough. So yes, it is possible for Naraku to own you, well, at least the rights as your legal guardian."

InuYasha gave Myoga a deadpan glare as Kagura handed Myoga a clipboard with a contract clipped to it. He asked, "You're not going to do that right…?"

"Sorry InuYasha, it'll be good for your career. Plus, I don't want my brains fed to monkeys. Farewell InuYasha. I knew you well." And with that, Myoga exited the limo as InuYasha stared dumbfounded at him.

Kagura laughed, "2 down, 4 more to go. You should make friends with that pervert in the trunk InuYasha. You won't have much else to do for quite a while."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome! Stop! It's dangerous!" A young woman was doing her best to watch out for her charge. Unfortunately for her, Kagome loved to do many exiting things.

With a flick of her hair, Kagome jumped over the gate with a DO NOT ENTER sign as she chased after an adorable kitty, "Awwww, Sango! I'm doing this for you! That cat looked a lot like Kirara!"

"Oh my god! Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" And with that, the bodyguard that cost $1000 an hour followed her charge into the area that she had just deemed dangerous.

Kagome and Sango finally caught up to the adorable cat after a major tag game in the grasslands that was isolated my metal fences. "Sango look! It is Kirara! We finally found her!"

"You're right! Thank you so much Kagome!" The bodyguard gave her friend a hug as she scooped up Kirara. Suddenly, her senses tingled a bit. And she realized what a stupid situation she had gotten herself into. She should not have let Kagome, the beloved daughter of a powerful politician, enter such an isolated area. "Kagome, you must try and leave this instant."

" Shrewd Sango, but a little too late." Kagura shouted down at the two young girls as she glided down on her leaf contraption. It was a useful gift from Naraku and his engineers. And it was perfect for this situation. "Now, Sango dear, get onto this leaf or else I shall harm your beloved Kagome."

Sango took one look at the rifle pointing at Kagome's head and climbed aboard the leaf. Kagura sighed, why was everyone so easy to kidnap? She looked at Kagome and continued her crime, " Kagome dear, you too. Come aboard."

Kagome glared at Kagura as Sango helped her onto the leaf.

Kagura laughed and said, "Don't look at me like that, I'm going to introduce you two to some very handsome men. Three down, three more to go. I'm half way there."

While Kagura was busy kidnapping Kagome, InuYasha opened the secret door connecting the back seat of his limo to the trunk. He prepared to see the famous playboy badly beaten up, for Miroku had a strength that almost equaled his own. But when his eyes met lump that was Miroku, Inuyasha had to try very hard not to laugh. Miroku stared back, wondering why the half demon was so silent and still. Suddenly, InuYasha broke and started laughing, "Your….your…your lips are HUGE!!! Bwahahaha!"

Miroku sighed and muttered, "That's not very nice considering those are the first words I've heard from you in awhile."

"What are you talking about? I just saw you yesterday at your club. You were with that cute blond chick." InuYasha said as untied the rope binding Miroku's hands.

"Yeah, but we didn't actually talk, you were busy with that movie director and I was busy with that cute blond chick…er…what's her name again?" Miroku crawled through the little door and took the seat next to InuYasha.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one who slept with her." InuYasha started trying to unlock the car doors. When that failed, he resorted to punching the glass windows, "Damn, they make theses things impenetrable."

"Yeah, well, you big stars need your protection from obsessed fans and whatnot. But anyways, I didn't sleep with her, I found out she's seventeen, and I've been cutting it pretty close with the police lately. So I made some lame ethical excuse and left her alone." Miroku said as he joined InuYasha in beating up the car.

"Psh, how nice of you. So, why are your lips—shoot! She's coming back!" Inuyasha shouted as he saw Kagura's figure slowly appearing from outside the car. The two boys pretended to be innocent as she opened the car door and thrust in 2 young ladies.

"Woohoo! Lady companions!" Miroku jumped up slightly and hoorayed with his hands up and everything. His swollen lips turned upwards in a smile, causing Kagome and Sango to wince over their unfortunate predicament.

After an hour of silence, the limo with 2 kidnapped celebrities, 1 kidnapped bodyguard, and 1 betrayed-by-dead-parents-trustee-because-he-was-such-a-rude-prick moviestar pulled to a stop on the driveway of an ancient mansion that was falling apart due to its many years. "Yo…Bobina or whatever your name is, this house isn't Koga's is it?" InuYasha asked lazily as he started poking holes with his claws into the leather seats.

Kagura glared at InuYasha and replied, "Who else lives in such an ugly brown mansion?" Miroku had the sense to cover his ears, unlike the 2 poor girls whose eardrums soon were about to be tested.

"I WILL NOT BE EVEN A MILE NEAR THAT GUY! YOU HEAR ME BOBINA? I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVEN TRY!"

Kagura exited the limo and smiled, "So, you don't want Koga here? Well, I'll be sure to make sure he sits next to you then." Kagura whisked away and entered the mansion with her head held up high.

An hour later, an unhappy Koga was shoved next to InuYasha. The already cramped celebrities grew even more sour as everyone squished to make room.

"So…Koga…how did this lovely lady kidnap you?" Miroku asked, trying to make conversation, despite the circumstances.

Koga mumbled through his crossed arms and glum slouch, "She challenged me to a fight and said if I won, I could do anything to InuYasha whom she had kidnapped in a car somewhere…I guess she wasn't lying."

"Bwahahaha! And you lost to a girl you mangy wolf?!" InuYasha couldn't pass up an opportunity to tease Koga of course.

"WELL SHE TRICKED ME!" Koga shouted back.

"Tsk tsk Koga, the terms were, anything goes." Kagura smiled as she participated in the very untimely conversation.

"So, what did she do?" Kagome couldn't help her curiosity.

A slight pink blush rose onto Koga's tan skin as he muttered barely above hearing level, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kagura laughed as she pulled out of the driveway and started driving to their next destination, "I pointed to the wall behind him and shouted 'Look! It's Kagome!'"

Kagome joined Koga in a blush as Sango immediately made sure Kagome was as far away from Koga as possible. Meanwhile, InuYasha was shaking his head and patting Koga, "Dude….that's so sad…even I can't make fun of you."

"Shut up," was all Koga had to say, and the car trip remained awkwardly silent for a few more hours.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Hi!~ Well, it's not exactly done, but I wanted to upload the first chapter so bad that I'm not going to wait until I finish it...lol _ Hope you guys like it so far~ The community of InuYasha Fanfiction seems to be dwindling, and it made me so sad that I'm actually posting my own story xD

And, like all authors, I ask all you readers to review please =) After all, I love reading what other people have to say~


End file.
